Couplets out of Rhyme
by TheBlackWallflower
Summary: A collection of drabbles for those who love them, and those who can't get enough of them. 7 drabbles. 7 elements. 1 couple. Eternal story. IN PROGRESS.
1. Air

**Hey you guys! I know it's been a looong time. But trust me,Second Year isnt't hasf as fun as I thought it would be! But this isn't for that. This is because I miss writing and my friend wanted me to write her some James/Lily. So, thanks for all the prompts you are giving me! I have two written and one three under construction and about a week before I go back into coursework. So expect this to be updated! :D**

**Anyway, _so _not the point! Read, for now!**

* * *

First years at Hogwarts had to take compulsory Flying Lessons. James Potter was exhilarated about his first flight round the Quidditch pitch. So it was only natural that Sirius and he were up all night discussing, waiting. He was sure he would play for Gryffindor like his dad and his granddad before him.

As he walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, he could barely stand still. His knees were shaking with excitement. His voice had become a pitch too high as he talked loudly, animatedly with the rest of his housemates.

Lily went to the library as soon as breakfast got over. She had heard Potter and the other Gryffindors talk excitedly about Flying. It made her nervous and want to throw up. It seemed as though they were all born with a natural disposition to fly. Lily can't fly.

It was eleven and Madam Hooch blew the whistle. "Alright, young people. Welcome..." Lily zoned out, despite of herself. It was only later, that she heard all she had to do at that point of time was to willfully summon her broom by saying 'Up' A couple of people like Potter and Black already had brooms in their hands and a smirk on their face. She sighed.

James looked around. A couple of people still hadn't got their brooms. He lost patience and tapped his left foot on the ground. He saw Lily was one of those who didn't and his smirk became more prominent. He looked at her trying too hard and thought _Lily can't fly_.

Finally all of them had their brooms and Madam Hooch blew them their tickets to take off. James and Sirius wooted and took off, followed by Remus. They took rounds of the Quidditch Pitch and about 10 minutes later saw a red ball going past them. They followed it. No girl could challenge them to race, thought James. A couple of seconds into this race, he realised she wasn't challenging them. She had lost control. Two seconds later, he heard a scream.

She had lost control. She was flying past people and around the pitch, but she had no control. A minute later, she felt herself dropping. She screamed.

James saw her dropping. Instinctively he dived. _She can't die_, he thought. He dived and she dropped.

She was dropping and she had no idea what to do. So she closed her eyes. She was going to die and how!

He dived and she dropped. Seconds before the crash, he managed to pull her, and before she hit the ground, he flew up. He pulled her with him, seating her on his broom. "Are you okay?" he whispered. She broke into a sob. He took a round of the Pitch, whispering, calming her. And then flew her down.

"You jerk," said she. "What did you do to my broom? You humiliated me!"

Later that evening, Sirius and he talked about the implausibility that are girls.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Read and review, maybe? **


	2. Sky

**Hey! So here's chapter two. (I'm really excited about this one. So I WILL upload more of them.)**

**I'm done with five chapters! So rejoice!**

* * *

She was crouched in front of the red armchair in front of the fire. Reading. She let out soft sighs at random moments of time. She smiled at times. She flipped the pages like she couldn't breathe if she didn't read the next word. He sat there, observing her.

He sat at the couch, his wand laying carelessly next to him. Hands folded to the chest. Hair disheveled. Hazel eyes observing the redhead at the red armchair and subconsciously reflecting her expressions. Smiling when she does, frowning when she does. Moving in response to her movement. She sat there, reading.

She suddenly got up. Gazed across the room. Looked at her watch. Walked in quick strides. Up the stairs, intro her dorm. In 5 minutes, she came down, shrugging into a hoodie, changed into jeans and slippers. Hair tied up carelessly into a bun. He let out a soft whistle.

He rushed back into his dorm, after he watched her go out of the Common Room. Took out his Invisibility Cloak.  
And went out the portrait hole. She started climbing the stairs.

After a last stomp of her left foot, she finally reached the top of the Tower. It was still Twilight, but she wanted to see the sun set. It was her second favourite time of the day. She gobbled up air, which tasted of fresh dew. He started the climb.

He finally reached the top of the stairs. His Quidditch training made him fit enough not to fall short of breath. He took out his invisibility cloak and walked upto the top of the tower. As he pushed open his door, he put it back on, unsure. His eyes wandered. There, leaning on the rail was a blob of red, long hair, tied up in a messy bun. She looked back to see who had opened the door.

She stumbled a little, but caught herself. By the time she could teach herself it was just a fragment of her imagination, she saw messy, jet black hair appearing as if from thin air. Soon, she saw the whole of a boy. He smiled.

'Lily,' said he. And looked down with embarrassment.

'James? How did you... Weren't you in the common room..'

' This is where I come. To wind down?'

'Oh? What work did you do? Stare into space?'

Think of ways to make you go out with you.

'Amongs other things, yes. And you come here for reading? Studying? Better than the library, is it?'

'It's my next to favourite time of the day. I like seeing the sun set, and the stars rise.'

He stayed silence for a while, observing her fine movements. A tiny voice humming. Her fingers tapping the rail. Playing with her hair. Tying and untying it. Lost in deep thought.

'Hey. I have an idea... If you don't mind, that is.' he said, tired of the silence.

'Hmm?' she replied, lost in thought.

'Starry?' he called out.

' I'm so-'

They heard a crack and a house-elf appeared. James talked to her. She tried to listen, but couldn't. She marvelled at how at ease they looked.

As soon as Starry disapparated, he conjured a blue mat, large enough for both of them.

She looked at him and smiled. They were going to star gaze. It'd be like a picnic.

After a while, he broke the silence.  
'You know, Evans? It's been five years now. We need to stop this. Can't we be friends? The boys like you. And Sirius actually cares. Do you know how rare it is? I don't want to rant. But, friends?' he said, extending his arm.

'Okay. We can be friends, Potter. But no constant name callings. No constant asking me outs. Agreed?' said she, taking his hand.

'You must be kidding me. Do you want me to change who I am?' he laughed.

'Asking me out is who you are?' she asked, returning his laugh.

'Trying hard for what I want. What I like is who I am.'

She smiled in response.

That night, under the stars, under a midnight blue sky on the Astronomy tower, James Potter and Lily Evans became friends.

* * *

**Please tell me how much you loved this (or you know, hated it?)**

**READ! Review and Recommend. Please! **


End file.
